deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Above the Law/Gallery
Dead Rising Above the Law File:Dead_rising_IGN_Above_the_Law_(4).jpg|Kay pleads for help File:Dead_rising_IGN_Above_the_Law_(9).jpg|Kay screams for help File:Dead_rising_above_the_law_jo.png|Jo tumbles over in defeat File:Dead_rising_IGN_Above_the_Law_(28).jpg|Jo dies File:Dead rising dead jo (4).png|The nightmare is over for Kay... File:Dead rising dead jo (9).png|...and Janet... File:Dead rising dead jo.png|...and Kelly... File:Dead rising dead jo (10).png|...and Lilly File:Dead rising IGN Above the Law (3).jpg File:Dead_rising_jo_close_up.jpg|Jo Slade File:Dead_rising_IGN_Above_the_Law_(19).jpg|Kay pleads for help File:Dead_rising_IGN_Above_the_Law_(10).jpg|Jo yells at Frank File:Dead_rising_above_the_law_jo_(4).png|Jo harasses Kay File:Dead_rising_IGN_Above_the_Law_(26).jpg|Frank attempts to converse with Jo File:Dead_rising_IGN_Above_the_Law_(21).jpg|Jo threatens Frank File:Dead_rising_day_2_1205_ABOVE_LAW_call.png| Otis calls Frank about the scoop on Day 2, September 20, 12:00 pm File:Dead_rising_lilly_rescued.png|Safe in the Security Room File:Dead_rising_above_the_law_killing_survivors_pp.png|Kay Nelson is Dead! File:Dead_rising_above_the_law_killing_survivors_pp_(2).png|Kelly Carpenter is Dead! File:13.jpg|Kelly Carpenter Joined! File:Above the Law beta.jpg|Beta version of Above the Law File:Whathavewehere.jpg|"What have we here?" File:Officer.jpg|"Officer?" File:inside Lovely Fashion House 2.png|Hostages in the Lovely Fashion House File:AbovetheLaw.jpg Battle with Jo File:Dead_rising_above_the_law_jo_(2).png|Frank in Lovely Fashion House File:Dead_rising_above_the_law_jo's_moves.png|Jo and Frank battle File:Dead_rising_above_the_law_jo's_moves_(2).png|Jo and Frank battle File:Dead_rising_above_the_law_jo's_moves_(4).png|Jo and Frank battle File:Dead rising above the law jo%27s moves (3).png File:Dead rising above the law jo%27s moves (5).png File:Dead_rising_above_the_law_jo_(8).png|Jo stomps Frank File:Dead_rising_above_the_law_jo_(9).png|Jo stuns Frank File:Dead_rising_IGN_Above_the_Law.jpg|Jo and Frank battle File:Dead_rising_IGN_Above_the_Law_(11).jpg|Jo and Frank battle File:Dead_rising_IGN_Above_the_Law_(12).jpg|Jo and Frank battle File:Dead_rising_IGN_Above_the_Law_(13).jpg|Jo and Frank battle File:Dead_rising_IGN_Above_the_Law_(18).jpg|Jo and Frank battle File:Dead_rising_IGN_Above_the_Law_(2).jpg|Frank and the girls File:Dead_rising_IGN_Above_the_Law_(20).jpg|Frank attacks Jo File:Dead_rising_IGN_Above_the_Law_(25).jpg|Jo chases Frank File:Dead_rising_IGN_Above_the_Law_(6).jpg|Frank faces Jo File:Dead_rising_IGN_Above_the_Law_(8).jpg|Frank attacks Jo File:Dead_rising_IGN_Above_the_Law_(27).jpg|Frank escorts the women File:Dead rising IGN Above the Law (22).jpg Case Zero Above the Law File:Above the Law (CZ).png| Bob's building.png Walkthrough Bob: Chuck! I just spotted my girl! Looks like she is in my huntin' store! You can get there first – do old Bob a favor and run over there and make sure she is okay! Return to Bob's Fish 'n Hunt. Darcie Blackrock is inside. Speak to her by pressing Chuck: Hey are you Bob's daughter? Darcie: Did you see my father? I twisted my ankle and haven't been able to check in with him. Chuck: Will you follow me? I'm going to take you and your dad to a safe house. Darcie: I better not go anywhere with a strange man! My dad would kill you if he finds out. Chuck: Why would he kill me? Darcie: He's really protective. You better bring him here, so he can see no funny business is going on. Leave Bob's Fish 'n Hunt and return to Bob. Returning to Bob Speak to Bob again by pressing Chuck: I found your daughter. She is hurt her ankle and won't leave the store without you. Bob: She is the apple of my eye. I'm not going nowhere until I know she is safe. Bob: You better be a gentleman, Chuck. No one lays a hand on my little angel. Bob: That's my girl, not trusting a stranger. I taught her well. You didn't touch her, did ya, Chuck? Chuck: Are you kidding? I don't want to piss you off. Bob: Alright, you can take me to her but I got my eye on you. Escorting Bob to Darcie BOB HAS JOINED Return to Bob's Fish 'n Hunt Bob: There's my girl. Darcie: Daddy! Bob: I'm so glad you're okay. Chuck's gonna take us to a safe spot. DARCIE HAS JOINED Escort Bob and Darcie In the safehouse Bob: I could get used to being the law 'round here. Thanks for the help. Mission beginnning and end times